He's back, The Remake
by hinata101
Summary: Sasuke's back at the village after 8 years. He meets a new, stronger and beautiful Sakura. Will emotions rise as they are stuck in the same house as part of Sasuke's punishment?
1. Chapter 1

He's back, should I be mad? (Remake)

Hello and welcome, for those of you who have read this story before, this is a remake. 3 years ago I wrote this fan fiction and now that I'm older and a better writer I've decided to re write the fan fiction fixing my many grammatical errors and making it a better story over all. For those of who haven't read this before, I hope you enjoy it.

"Sakura, wake up!" Naruto said poking at Sakura's sleeping figure.

Sakura opened her eyes adjusting to the light. "What the heck are you doing in my house?!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her temples to ease her headache.

"Didn't you remember our mission?" Naruto asked.

"Crap, that was today?!" Sakura said getting up.

"Yeah, I'll wait in the living room while you get ready" Naruto said walking down stairs.

Sakura took off her pajamas and put on her Anbu black opps clothes then went to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. She then filled her pocket pouch with plenty of kunai and shrunken. "Ok Naruto I'm ready" she said grabbing her mask and running down stairs.

"So, eh…what do we have to do again?" Sakura asked embarrassed, Naruto was supposed to be the forgetful one.

"We have to protect the princess of the land of stone on her way back home, nothing big" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Tsunade told us to a few days ago. Probably wasn't wise to go out drinking last night" Sakura said laughing nervously.

"No duh! I had to drag you home!" Naruto said.

"Sorry about that" Sakura said.

"Here we are" Naruto said stopping in front of the Hokage tower.

They walked in and went upstairs to Tsunade's office going 2 steps at a time because they were already late. They opened the door to see the brunette princess sitting in the corner. "Hello" Sakura said waving to the princess.

"Better late than never I guess, get going" Tsunade said.

The princess got up and walked out following Sakura and Naruto.

The trip seemed to be pretty easy as they retuned back to the village early the next morning without any injuries. "I'm tired" Sakura said as her and Naruto walked back into the village gates.

"Same here" Said Naruto rubbing his eyes.

"Well I'm going to go home" Sakura said walking the opposite direction of Naruto.

Sakura walked to her house with her body swaying back and forth. She then got out her keys opened the door and lied on the couch dead asleep.

8 hours later

Sakura got up and looked at the time 5:00pm "Wee! Time for work" Sakura said sarcastically.

She got ready and locked her door. As she was walking she saw a huge crowd of people _I bet it's some kind of fight _Sakura thought walking by. She had made it to the tower and Tsunade had told her she didn't have to work. Mad, Sakura stomped out. She walked back home pissed off. "Hey! Sakura, come here!" Naruto yelled flailing his arms.

Sakura walked over seeing what he wanted. "What?" Sakura said half way there.

"Sasuke is back." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Oh?" Sakura said a bit confused, after 8 years why would he come back?

She turned her head to the center of the crowd she looked and saw a tall man with raven black hair and onyx eyes. _Sasuke is back? Why? _Sakura thought. She stared blankly for a few seconds until he saw her too suddenly Sakura looked at her feet not knowing what to do, how do you approach a team mate who betrayed his own village? She was an over obsessed annoying fan girl when he left and she was a little embarrassed to admit what she used to be like. "Sakura aren't you going to talk to him?" Naruto said moving her towards him.

"Naruto, stop!" she said.

"Hey" Sasuke said smirking.

"Hi" Sakura said.

"So…..How have you been?" Sakura said feeling awkward.

"Ok I guess." He said.

"Let's go out for dinner" Naruto said popping into their conversation.

Sasuke and Sakura were both quiet. "Alright I'll take that as a yes" Naruto said grabbing their hands pulling them towards the ramen shack skipping playfully, almost as if he were a child. "Sit down guys" Naruto said putting them in front of the seats.

Sakura sat down and Sasuke did the same. "What would you like?" said the ramen lady.

"I'll have a small cup of chicken ramen" Sakura said.

"I'll have 2 large bowls of pork ramen, and that'll be it" Naruto said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"I just ordered for him" Naruto said.

"How do you know I like pork? Much less ramen?" Sasuke said a bit aggravated.

"Well, I'll eat it!" Naruto yelled "Just trying to be nice" he said under his breath.

"Ok" Sasuke said content.

Sakura sighed figuring that this was going to be like when they were younger, nonstop fighting and arguing. She sat there with numerous flashbacks that she didn't even know that she remembered and laughed to herself. "What's funny, Sakura?" Naruto asked dubiously.

"Nothing" she said smiling.

He dropped the subject and started to talk to Sasuke, and Sakura was left to reminisce on the old times, the good and the bad. She eventually remembered back to her reaction of when Sasuke left. She was more than glad that people never, ever brought that up. She would cry almost endlessly in her room, proclaiming her undying love for Sasuke. The ramen bowl hit the table and she was snapped out of it. She slowly ate her ramen clearing her mind of her overwhelming thoughts. When the bowl was empty she got up. "Bye guys" Sakura said.

"Sakura don't leave us with the bill!" Naruto said turning to Sasuke who wasn't there.

"Thanks! You guys are real friends!" Naruto yelled sarcastically as he got out his wallet and Sakura was out of sight.

Sakura walked down the streets of Kohana. She looked around as she felt someone's eyes on her as she walked down the street. "Sasuke?" She asked.

"Hey" he said waving.

"Hi" She said.

"So you left Naruto with the check too?" Sakura said.

"Well yeah, I'm not paying for something I didn't eat, it's not like I have any money on me anyway" He said walking up to her side.

"Good point, but I just left him because he owes me for all those times I had to pay" Sakura said.

"So…What brings you back here to Kohana?" Sakura said suddenly jumping into a new topic.

"I killed my brother and Orchimaru, not much left to do, plus I have to settle down sometime" Sasuke said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh. Anything else?" She asked as she felt weird hearing him say the phrase "settle down", but what was to be expected of a man with his blood line?

"Eh….Not really…." He said.

"Well then bye!" Sakura said as she spotted her house.

"Wait" Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"Do you mind if I stay the night because I'm going to pass out if I don't get to sleep soon, I'm not even sure if my house is still there" Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

"If you don't mind sleeping on the couch you're more than welcome" Sakura said.

"That's more than fine" Sasuke said as he was used to sleeping on a lumpy mattress.

"Well make yourself at home" Sakura said as she stuck the keys in the lock.

Sasuke walked in to her apartment it was clean and smelled like cherry blossoms he took in a breath of the cleanliness. "There's the couch oh…and if you need me I'll be upstairs the first door on the right" Sakura said pointing to a blue couch that looked comfortable.

"Thanks" Sasuke said as Sakura walked up the stairs.

Sasuke sat down and removed his shoes suddenly realizing he needed a blanket. So he walked up stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Come in" Sakura said as she suddenly pulled up her pajama pants.

"I just needed a blanket…."Sasuke said as he walked in.

"Oh! Of course I'm sorry!" Sakura said grabbing a green blanket on a chair near her bed.

"Here…Do you need anything else? I'll make some tea, it's kind of cold" she said handing a blanket to him.

"Yeah tea would be nice" He said.

"Ok" Sakura said following him down stairs.

They made it into the kitchen and Sakura put some tea in a kettle, she and Sasuke then sat down at the table. "Sorry for the mess" She said as she looked over at her sink that was filled with plates, cups and bowls.

"It's fine." He said.

It went silent and Sasuke's eyes wondered to Sakura who seemed to be looking out into space. _'She looks different than she did 8 years ago' __**'No duh, she's hot!' **__'Shut up' __**'don't tell me to shut up, I'm you' **_Sasuke's thoughts were soon interrupted as the kettle started to whistle. Sakura poured a cup for him and a cup for her and set them down at the table. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he drank his tea and Sasuke looked up at her. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, just thinking" Sakura said.

"Thinking about what?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you know you have been gone for 8 years, there's going to be consequences"

"It's a small price to pay to be back" He said looking her in the eye and smirking.

"I missed you" Sakura said breaking eye contact as her eyes started to become moist.

He watched her as tears started to slowly drip and she wiped them from her face with her long sleeve shirt. "Good night" She said getting up embarrassed and walking fast as she tried to return to her room.

Sasuke got up without thinking, ran to her and grabbed her arm as she started going up the stairs. "Wait" He said as she began to turn around toward him until she misplaced her footing and tripped.

He caught her in a hug. She collapsed as she cried harder and everything came back. "I missed you" she repeated as he hugged her tighter to keep her from hitting the ground.

"I missed you too, Sakura" He whispered into her ear.

She eventually pulled away "Thank you" she said wiping her eyes.

He nodded and they departed heading their separate ways.

Thanks for reading! Leave a review :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Sakura woke up rubbing her eyes that had become crusty from sleeping. When she sat up she remembered last night. _'What a loser' _she said messaging her temples. She got up carefully and checked the clock before she tiptoed down the stairs to the kitchen _'Good, it's only 8'. _She quickly glanced at couch to see that Sasuke was still sleeping peacefully and let out an exasperated sigh, knowing that when he woke up she was going to have to face him.

When she got into the kitchen she went ahead and started to make breakfast. She set out the eggs, toast and butter.

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, almost wanting to get up from Sakura's comfortable couch. He laid there and yawned, noticing that something was being cooked up in the kitchen. _'Smells good' _he thought. He got up and cautious not to startle Sakura, he stood at the door way watching her as she broke, mixed and flipped eggs. "Good morning, Sasuke" she said knowing he was there the whole time.

He was shocked, but what was to be expected of a highly trained anbu and medical ninja? He kept his expression the same and replied with a good morning also. When he looked over at Sakura's progress she was already putting things on plates. "You can take a seat Sasuke" she said setting down the plates and pouring 2 cups of milk.

He looked at the food, probably the best, and only, home cooked meal he had in 8 years. When she set them down at the table she then went to grab her phone, "I'll join you in a minute, I just have to make a quick phone call" she said.

"Hello?" Tsunade said answering the phone.

"Good morning, it's Sakura"

"Sakura, how are you? I heard Sasuke was back"

"That's why I called I was wondering-"

"Are you calling for love advice? I think you and Sasuke would make an adorable couple and you're children-"

"No, no, no, I was wondering what time he should come to see you about his punishment" she said turning red.

"Oh" Tsunade said disappointed "Well whenever you can get over here, I'm empty until 11am"

"Alright thank you"

"Bye"

Sakura hung up and turned to Sasuke, who was graciously enjoying his meal, of course acting like it was any other though to remain cool. "Well, I contacted Tsunade and we're going to her office to discuss you punishment, I have a feeling though it's not going to be too bad" Sakura said.

"Hn" He said.

Sakura shook her head and laughed inwardly, _'He hasn't changed that much'_.

When they both finished eating Sakura changed out of her pajamas, then she and Sasuke walked towards Tsunade's office. "It feels great outside" Sakura said as she stepped out into the sunlight.

Soon they entered the Hokage tower and walked up the stairs until they reached the right floor. "Come in" Tsunade said when Sakura knocked on the huge doors.

They entered and stood in front of Tsunade's desk, who lifted her head from her paper work. "Okay, so this isn't going to take long" she said joining her hands together "Sasuke, your punishment will be 2 months probation, 1 month cleaning the hospital, and another month of assisting with patients at the hospital"

"Who will he be staying with during his probation?" Sakura asked.

"You" Tsunade answered.

Sakura nodded, but gave Tsunade a look like she wanted to talk to her alone. "Sasuke, can you wait outside my office for a moment?" Tsunade asked.

He left and when the door closed Sakura began speaking. "Why am I looking out for him during his probation? You know instead of Naruto or Kakashi." Sakura asked.

"Because you're most qualified, and you know it, plus I can't interrupt their lives, Naruto and Hinata are moving in together soon and Kakashi, he's an adult, and…" she said pausing trying to think of another reason "It'd be good for you and Sasuke to spend some time together, you are the only ones who seem to be single" she said saying the last part very quietly.

Sakura sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this one "And here" Tsunade said throwing her some keys "You aren't staying in your house there's no room".

Sakura nodded and walked out. "What are those for?" Sasuke asked referring to the keys.

"I'm watching you at your place" Sakura said.

He nodded and they went to Sakura's house so she could pack. When Sakura had brought down her luggage Sasuke's eyes widened _'6 bags?'_. "Okay I'm ready" Sakura said.

Sasuke took some of her bags and they made their way to the old Uchiha mansion. When they arrived they opened the doors to reveal cobwebs and dust. "Whoa" Sakura said.

Sasuke showed her to a room and she was left to unpack. _'wow this place is dull' _she thought as she examined the white room. She removed her things she brought from her room, which was practically everything.

"Looks good" She said as she looked around at her hard work.

'_She's been gone for a long time…' _Sasuke thought as he read his magazine _'Not like I care or anything'__** 'Yeah, sure you don't' **__'I don't……… maybe I'll go check though, not like I have anything better to do…'_. He got up and walked down the hallway to where Sakura's current room was. "Sakura" he said knocking on her door.

"Yes?" she said opening the door.

"Just checking up on you…" he said under his breath.

"Oh" she said smiling "Hey, you want to watch a movie?"

"I don't think I have any movies here…" he said.

"I figured" she said grabbing some movies from her bag.

"Pick one" she said holding them out in front of him.

"Well I haven't really watched movies in a long time…"

"It's okay you can pick a random one" she assured him.

He stood there thinking for a moment, and then grabbed one, a scary movie. Sakura put the other movies back and they made their way to the living room. She took a breath and put the movie in the dusty DVD player then took a seat on the couch, which luckily Sasuke had cleaned.

The movie began and eventually got to one of the scarier parts. Sakura brought her legs to her chest and covered her eyes. _'How cliché' _Sasuke thought as a body was ripped to shreds. _'Does Sakura actually like these movies?' _he thought as he turned to look as her. "Do you want to watch a different movie?" he asked as she shivered.

"No, no" she said, she then jumped onto Sasuke as multiple people were torn and ear splitting screams were let out.

They went silent as Sakura still held onto him blushing. _'Oh my god, I'm sitting on Sasuke's lap'_. _'…Sakura's sitting on my lap'. _"Are you sure you don't want to change movies?" he asked trying to remain cool.

She remained silent as she caught his eyes with her green orbs, which happened quite fast. "I'll turn the movie off" Sasuke said as he cleared his throat and broke their gaze.

Sakura slid off his lap, disappointed, thinking that maybe, something was going to happen. _'That was too close' _Sasuke thought as he took the DVD out. When he got up Sakura was out of the living room already down the hall and opening her bedroom door. He sighed and put the movie on the coffee table.

End of chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sakura and Sasuke went their separate ways the door bell rang. "Sakura, Sasuke!" Naruto said as he pounded at the door.

Sakura went to the front door and opened it. "Hey Naruto" Sakura said smiling.

"Hello" Naruto said.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, Hinata and I are going to a fancy new restaurant this evening and were wondering if you and Sasuke may be interested in joining us, on a double date" Naruto said.

"Sounds good, we really don't have much to eat here. I'll ask Sasuke" she said really wanting to go because she hasn't been to a restaurant in ages.

"Sasuke" Naruto called through the house.

"What?" He asked as he came out of the hallway.

"You and Sakura will be joining us for dinner at this new fancy restaurant" He informed him.

"Do you mind asking first?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Would you like to go?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have anything to wear" Sasuke said.

"I have an extra suit, I'll bring it over" Naruto said.

"Hn"

"What time should we meet you at the restaurant?" Sakura asked.

"6:30" Naruto said.

"Okay, bye"

"Bye"

She closed the door and went to her room to get herself ready.

Hours went by and Naruto had dropped off a suit for Sasuke to wear. Sasuke and Sakura met in the living room. When Sakura saw Sasuke she blushed,_ 'He looks nice…'_ _**'He's hot, let's go for him!' **__'What? No, no, no, Sasuke's a friend that's it' __**'Yeah, yeah, yeah'.**_ Sasuke fixed his tie and then looked at Sakura who had curled her long pink hair and was wearing a strapless green dress that went to her knees, which made his heart beat a little faster, _**'Damn, she looks good!'**__'Excuse me?' __**'You know you agree' **__'whatever…'. _"You ready to go?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke said.

They went outside in the chilly weather and began to walk toward the restaurant. Sasuke averted his eyes to Sakura who wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. _'Why couldn't she have worn a jacket?' __**'Warm her up; you can't just watch her freeze!' **__'I can't just put my arm around her!'_ but then, without his own consent, his arm went around her shoulder. "Sorry" Sasuke said as he realized what he had done and tried to move his arm.

"It's fine" she said smiling up at him and holding his arm where it was so she could keep warm.

They continued to the restaurant where they met up with Naruto and Hinata. "Hello" Naruto said.

"Sakura you look nice" Hinata commented.

"Thanks Hinata! You look great too" Sakura said admiring Hinata's purple dress.

They continued to chat with one another as they took a seat at their table. Sakura had to admit this was one hell of a restaurant, everything looked beautiful and the menu looked great.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked holding his hand out to Hinata who giggled and accepted.

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Hinata went to go dance, and Sakura who watched in envy. _'They are so cute' _Sakura thought wanting to dance. Moments later a guy she knew from the hospital came to say hello. "Sakura, is that you?" the man asked.

She turned to see him and smiled "Hey Daichi".

Sasuke looked over, was she smiling at that man? Who was this guy? "You look, wow!" he said looking her over.

"Thanks" she said turning red.

'_Wow? That's not even an adjective, what an idiot' _Sasuke thought. "Do you want to dance? I mean if you're not here with anyone…" Daichi said looking over at Sasuke.

'_She's not going to say yes, right?' _Sasuke thought. "Let's go" she said getting up.

'_What?' _Sasuke thought as he watched her leave. He stared as Daichi spun Sakura around and made her laugh _**'Go get her!'**_. "Sasuke, what's Sakura doing? Why aren't you dancing with her?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata came back to the table to take a drink.

"I don't know, she just…left" Sasuke answered.

"Well go get her, dance with her"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I may be oblivious, but I'm not blind"

Sasuke sighed in defeat and planned to ask Sakura to dance when the next song came on. "May I have her next?" Sasuke asked Daichi as the song ended.

He nodded as he passed Sakura to him. "Bye, Sakura" Daichi said.

"Bye" she said waving.

"Well, well, well" Sakura said looking up at him.

He raised his eye brow at her, "What?"

She smiled up at him "It's funny; I don't think I've ever seen you jealous before" she teased.

"I'm not jealous" he said.

"Of course not" she said sarcastically.

"Is it so wrong to want to dance with a person of the opposite sex?"

"No, no"

"Okay, then there's not a problem"

"I guess not" she said as she smiled and rested her head on his chest.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on Sasuke's heat beat, which for some reason seemed to be kind of fast, _'Is he nervous?'_ she asked herself.

"They seem to be having a good time" Naruto said as he looked over to see Sasuke and Sakura dancing.

"Yeah" Hinata agreed as a smile appeared on her lips.

"Time to go" Sakura said as her phone timer went off.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"We have work tomorrow"

"Oh"

They walked over to Naruto and Hinata "Hey, we have to go" Sakura said as she reached in to her purse and pulled out a fifty dollar bill to hand to Naruto.

"Oh, okay" Naruto said as he put the fifty in his jacket pocket.

"Bye" Sakura said.

"Bye" Naruto and Hinata said.

Sakura and Sasuke walked outside "These heels hurt my feet" Sakura complained as she removed her shoes.

"You're going to walk in my house with your dirty feet?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want to carry me? I'm not putting my shoes back on"

"Fine" He said stopped in front of her "Hop on"

"I wasn't serious Sasuke" Sakura said.

"I was" Sasuke said completely serious.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her legs "Are you sure I'm not too heavy of anything?" she asked.

"No" he said "You're actually pretty light"

"Okay"

They walked into the house and Sakura hopped off Sasuke's back. "Thank you" she said looking up at him.

He nodded and was about to go to his bed room when Sakura grabbed his tie and pulled him down to her where she kissed him on the cheek. "Good night" Sakura said as she began to go to her bed room.

Sasuke, not even much aware of what he was doing, grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her lips. Unexpectedly, the kiss escalated into something more and continued until they both pulled away to breathe. Sakura took in a huge gasp of air and laughed to herself. "I really didn't expect that" Sakura said.

"Me neither" Sasuke said as he ran his hand through his hair.

To be continued…

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sasuke, wake up" Sakura said as she knocked on his door.

She waited a few seconds and when she didn't hear an answer she walked in to see him dead asleep. "Sasuke" She said again as her heart started beating slightly faster.

"Hn" he said as he turned over to reveal him shirtless.

"We have to get ready to leave" she said looking away from him.

"Okay" he said getting up.

She walked out of his room and found herself with a hot face _**'He has abs!' **__'Not helping!' __**'I wasn't trying to'.**_ She sighed and dressed in her clothes and fixed her disheveled hair with a brush. When she was finished getting ready she went to the living room where Sasuke already was. "Good morning" She answered.

"Hey" He said.

"We're going to have to grab some breakfast on the way, I need to go grocery shopping on our way back from the hospital" She said as she made a mental note to stop by the store.

"Okay"

They left the house and ended up getting food at the cafeteria and then went to work. Sasuke worked as Sakura's assistant and they went to her first patient. "Good morning" Sakura said to the old woman as she smiled.

"Good morning" She said pleasantly "I see you have a helper today miss Sakura"

"Oh" Sakura said looking over to Sasuke "This is going to be my assistant for a month"

The lady motioned for Sakura to come in closer to her and then started whispering "You better go for him, he's a catch"

Sakura laughed as she turned slightly pink "Yeah" Sakura said.

"Well, you seem to be doing great; I'll come to check on you later" Sakura said as she looked everything over.

"Bye" The old woman said.

"What was she whispering about?" Sasuke asked as they started walking down the hallway.

"Nothing" Sakura answered.

The day continued and they visited more patients left and right. "Lunch time" Sakura said as she put her clip board down "I have a surprise for lunch today, Sasuke" she said smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on" she said grabbing his arm.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

He sighed and allowed her to pull him along where ever they were going.

She eventually got him to where they were going, it was a small restaurant, she smiled and they went inside to see tons of people and a sign that said 'Welcome home Sasuke'. "What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a welcome home party!" Ino said.

Sasuke looked around, it seemed like everyone was there, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Choji, Kakashi, Jyriya and more people, most likely just customers. Sakura and him walked to a table and mingled while eating lunch, he was surprised at how much everyone had grown into adults, it seemed like everyone did well while he was gone, Shikamaru and Ino were together, Tenten and Neji were hitting it off, and as he already knew, Hinata and Naruto were dating and Naruto was working hard on becoming hokage. Eventually, they left, lunch break was only an hour, and he said good bye to everyone.

"Did you like lunch?" Sakura asked as they walked back to the hospital.

"Yeah, everyone's… Different" He said, still surprised at how much everyone had changed.

"Well, people change over time" Sakura said "especially after eight years"

"I'm still surprised, Ino and Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I know, people change, people change" Sakura said laughing.

Sakura's shift eventually ended and Sasuke was left to clean the hospital. "Sakura!" a young, 10 year old boy said running toward her as she finished working.

"Hello, Haru" Sakura greeted.

"Whoa, who's that guy?" Haru asked as he pointed at Sasuke.

"That's my new assistant, Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Is that your, boy friend?" Haru asked.

"What? No!" Sakura said blushing "What do you want anyway?"

"I was hoping you would train me after work"

"Oh, yeah, hold on" She said putting her clip board down "I'll be outside when you're done, Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded as Sakura and Haru left.

He cleaned the hallways and looked out the window as he went watching Sakura and Haru train. He smirked as he watched her, she was a great teacher. The kid seemed to be pretty strong too.

"Sakura, I'm tired" Haru complained after training for an hour and a half.

"Okay" Sakura said as she too was tired.

"So what's that guy assisting you for?" He asked.

"Sasuke is assisting me because he betrayed the village"

"How'd he do that?"

"He left the village and joined forces with Orchimaru"

"That snake guy from a long time ago?"

"Yes"

"Oh, so how do you know Sasuke?"

"He was a team mate of mine, 8 years ago"

"Wow, you're like, old"

"Shut up, I'm only 21"

"Exactly"

"You little…!" she said standing up.

Haru took one look at Sakura's face and ran. She chased him as he ran into the hospital and down the hallways and up the stairs. "Haru!" she yelled as she started running low on energy.

Sasuke turned his attention to the left where he heard yelling and watched as Haru came running down the hall and Sakura who looked as if she was about to pass out. She stopped running and put her hand on the wall to keep her standing. "Are you alright Sakura?" Sasuke asked, knowing the obvious answer.

She panted "Hold on" Sasuke said as he finished cleaning and put the supplies away.

He kneeled down for her to hop on. "Thanks Sasuke" She said getting on.

"No problem" he said.

She rested her chin on his shoulder rested her eyes. "We have to go grocery shopping right?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" She said remembering "I'll probably be okay by then, I just need a break. Working takes a lot out of me"

He nodded and proceeded.

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, I love reading them :]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sasuke and Sakura finished grocery shopping and headed home. When they got there it was late and they went their separate ways to go to bed. Sakura went in her room and crashed on her bed closing her eyes. Moments later she heard something moving around in the room; abruptly she sat up and looked around to see rats. She squealed and jumped for the door, exiting as quickly as possible.

"Sasuke" She said as she knocked on his door.

"What?" He asked as she opened the door.

"There are rats in my room"

"Okay, well I'm not really an exterminator…"

"Can I stay in your room?"

"Sure" He said almost hesitant.

'_**Alright, a sleepover!'**__ 'Sometimes I wish you were mute' __**'You're not very nice' **__'You're annoying' _Sasuke thought arguing with himself as Sakura sat down on his queen sized bed and looked around. "Do you want something to sleep in?" He asked noticing she was still in the clothes she worked in.

She nodded as he went to get something she might fit into. "Here" He said handing her an oversized t-shirt and shorts.

"Thanks" She said as she went to the bathroom to change.

When she came back Sasuke was already lying down and she hugged her body as she sat down on the bed. "Night" Sakura said as she lifted up the covers.

"Hn" Sasuke said drowsily.

She looked up at the ceiling and started to feel nervous, causing her heart to speed up _'We're sleeping in the same bed…' __**'Hell yeah!' **__'No!' __**'Come on you know you're a little excited' **__'I am not' __**'Fine lie to yourself' **_She sighed and started to go to sleep trying to stay the furthest she could from Sasuke, which left her almost hanging off the edge of the bed.

She woke up in the morning to hear a soft beat against her ear. When she opened her eyes she found herself resting on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arms were wrapped around her. She looked up to see Sasuke still sleeping and slowly moved some hair away from his face, which caused him to stir, she immediately got off him startled "What's going on?" He asked as he woke up and looked at Sakura who had a red face.

"Sorry" She said as she got up and went to get ready for work.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling and sighed, what were they thinking? They were only meant to be friends, right? He tried to shove it into the back of his mind as he got up and started getting ready for work.

Sasuke and Sakura met up in the kitchen where they ate breakfast in silence, "Are you ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah" Sakura answered.

"I'm going to see if I can get an exterminator to come while we're at work" Sakura said as she got out her phone and started dialing.

Sasuke nodded as she scheduled an appointment and they continued walk to work.

When they got to the hospital Sakura grabbed her clip board and went to their first patient of the day where they saw Daichi, who was already caring for the patient. "Hello Daichi" Sakura greeted.

"Good morning Sakura" He said flashing a quick smile at her, until he saw Sasuke, which made him look away.

"Do you have this patient?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah" He nodded as Sasuke left.

"Hey, Sakura?" He said as she was about to leave.

"Is there anything going on with you and that other guy?"

"No" she denied, and if there was something going on she didn't know.

"Well, I was wondering… What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'd like to go," Sakura said starting to feel bad "But I have to watch Sasuke, its part of his punishment"

"Oh" He said embarrassed "Could you get someone else to watch him?"

She thought for a moment "Naruto".

"Do you think he can?" Daichi asked.

"I'll ask him tonight and let you know tomorrow" Sakura said going into the hallway.

Daichi smiled as Sakura went, and silently celebrated.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked when Sakura came back out into the hallway.

"Well, Daichi asked me to go out with him, but I don't know…" Sakura said.

"You should go" Sasuke said trying to hold back the fact he was a tiny bit jealous.

Sakura looked at Sasuke surprised and somewhat disappointed, he wasn't trying to stop her? _'I guess I will go' _"Yeah, I will, I'm going to let you stay at Naruto's, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and they continued to work. He was silent as they went to visit their patients.

The day ended and Sakura called Naruto, he agreed to watch Sasuke, but was disappointed that Sakura was going on a date with some other guy and that Sasuke did nothing to stop it.

The next day Sakura and Sasuke walked to the hospital. _'He's been really quiet…'_ Sakura thought to herself. _**'You're an idiot! Why'd you tell her to go out with that guy?' **__'That's what friends do, that's all Sakura and I will be, friends' __**'you are an idiot, and that's saying a lot considering I'm you' **_Sasuke sighed, what could he do, discourage her to go out with Daichi? He knew Naruto was going to give him hell for this and that wasn't going to make it any better. "Sasuke…?" Sakura finally asked breaking the silence.

He looked at her "What?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You're really quiet; do you want me to stay home tonight?" She asked giving him another opportunity to oppose to her date.

"No, I'll be fine" He said. 

"Okay" She said.

The day ended and Sakura quickly walked Sasuke to Naruto's house, and then went to her house to get ready.

End of chapter 5……


	6. Love drunk

Chapter 6

Sakura met up with Daichi in front of the movie theater. "Hey" They both said greeting each other.

Eventually, they got in line for tickets and Sakura got out some money to pay "I got it" Daichi said paying for both of their tickets.

"Thanks" Sakura said smiling.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the couch flipping through the channels "Can you make up your mind?" Sasuke complained as Naruto kept switching the channels.

Naruto didn't answer and kept changing the channels. "What? You're not talking to me?" Sasuke asked even more irritated "What'd I do?"

Naruto sighed and turned off the TV. "You don't know why I'm mad at you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head "Sakura's out with some guy and you're here" Sasuke sighed, of course he knew that "What was I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked "It's not like I have control over her"

"You could have told her how you felt" Naruto said.

"And how do I feel?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"You know how you feel Sasuke, don't act dumb"

"I least I have to act"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly"

* * *

The movie started and Sakura began to get comfortable. Daichi yawned and put his arm subtly around Sakura; she glanced at him, but let him stay as she looked back at the screen.

* * *

Things were quiet as Naruto and Sasuke watched TV "Do you have anything to drink?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I have some soda in the refrigerator" Naruto said pointing to the kitchen.

"No, I'm talking about alcohol" Sasuke said.

"You drink?" Naruto asked.

"No, I haven't really had much before"

Naruto sighed as he got up and went to the kitchen "Here" Naruto said as he poured some sake for Sasuke and himself.

* * *

The movie went on and Daichi's arm brought Sakura closer to him. She gently shifted away and he gave her a questionable look. "I have to go to the restroom" Sakura lied as she got up.

"Oh" He said as he moved his arm.

She went to the bathroom and washed her hands and looked herself over in the mirror. She sighed and slowly made her way back to the movie.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto filled up on drinks and went on to their second bottle. "I can't drink anymore" Naruto confessed after his second cup.

Sasuke went on and drank up the alcohol despite feeling woozy. Naruto watched Sasuke finish his sixth cup and stop "Okay, I'm done" Sasuke said as the world around became dizzy.

Naruto looked at him and laughed "You're smashed"

"Is that what this is?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on" Naruto said moving him to the couch.

Sasuke sat down and leaned his head up against the back of the sofa. "Sakura is going to be mad at you" Naruto teased.

Sasuke grunted he couldn't say anything that wasn't going to be slurred.

* * *

The movie ended and everyone stood up as they made their way out. "That was a good movie" Sakura said "Thanks for taking me"

"Thanks for coming" He said smiling at her.

He walked her to Naruto's house and they stood there "Well, I'll see you at work" Sakura said.

Daichi nodded and turned around as he and Sakura went separate ways "Wait!" Daichi said as Sakura was about go inside.

She turned around "Are we going to ever go out, like as more than friends?" Daichi asked.

Sakura looked at her feet "Daichi, I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about" He said cutting her off, as he half heartedly smiled and walked away.

She sighed and started to feel bad as she knocked on the door and walked in "Hey" she said making her way down the hall.

She turned her head to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey Sakura" Naruto said as he got up.

Sakura's eyes focused on Sasuke who had his head faced toward the ceiling and an open mouth that was releasing drool. "What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"He's drunk…"

"You let Sasuke get drunk?"

"No, he got himself drunk"

Sakura sighed and walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke?" She asked.

He moaned. "How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked as she held four of her fingers up.

"Stop moving your hand" he complained.

"Sasuke I'm not moving my hand you're wasted" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks for watching Sasuke" Sakura said sarcastically as she walked out of the apartment supporting the left side of Sasuke's body.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist as she dragged him down the street. "How was your date?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine" Sakura said.

"So was it love at first date?" Sasuke joked "When are you going to get married? Did you guys pick out names for your children?"

"No, we aren't in love, we're not getting married or having any children"

"Good" Sasuke said as he hugged Sakura tighter and rested his head on her shoulder.

Sakura started to blush, but realized Sasuke might not even remember this in the morning. She and Sasuke continued to make their way down the street as it started to rain. Sakura tried to move faster, but still got soaked in the process as she finally made it to the door. When she got in she took off her shoes and dragged Sasuke to his room. When she set him down on the bed she knew she was going to have to change his clothes.

"Sakura, I'm cold" Sasuke said.

"I know; I'm getting some dry clothes for you" Sakura said as she went through his drawer pulling out a shirt and sweat pants.

Sasuke held up his arms and allowed her to take his shirt off and held is legs straight out so she could remove his pants. Sasuke watched her as she hurried to put his pajamas on. When she finished he sat up and Sakura began to walk out. "Stay up for a little longer, I'll bring you water so you don't get dehydrated" she said.

He nodded and sat there feeling somewhat dizzy and waited until Sakura came in with her pajamas on and a glass of water. "Here" She said as she put the glass of water to his mouth.

He drank most of the water and then laid his head down on a pillow. Sakura sat the glass on his nightstand and got the covers up under him and put them over his body. She was about to leave when Sasuke grabbed her hand "Stay" He asked, more like commanded.

"You can sleep by yourself Sasuke" Sakura said.

He pulled her down next to him and for a person who was drunk he was pretty strong "Please" He said.

She sighed and said no. he wrapped his arms around her "Yes".

"Sasuke, let go" Sakura said insistently.

He wrapped her in tighter and brought his face to hers, she remained unmoved, but was still nervous, _'What the heck is Sasuke trying to do?' _as his face became closer she snapped out of her thoughts and before she knew it his lips were pressed on hers, almost aggressively. Their lips danced and their tongues explored each other's mouths; they then pulled apart to breath taking in huge gasps of air. Sakura sat there on his bed almost paralyzed, _'I really hope he doesn't remember this in the morning…' __**'Why? That was a great kiss!' **__'Shut up'_. "Are you going to stay now?" Sasuke asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura asked.

"No" He answered as he put the covers over her and held her into his chest.

She gave in as his warmth consumed her body and feel asleep listening to the calm beat of Sasuke's heart.

Sasuke woke up in the morning to find his arms wrapped around Sakura, his head then tried to go through everything that happened last night. _'Sakura went on her date, I went to Naruto's, had some Sake, started to feel dizzy, Sakura came to pick me up' _He kept going until he remembered being wet, kissing Sakura and begging her to stay with him _'I'm a jerk when I'm drunk' _he sighed and gently unraveled himself from Sakura's body. She stirred and her eyes opened. "Morning" She said with a smile.

"Um… Morning" he said as he tried to not act aware of last night.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I am never drinking that much again"

She laughed and he couldn't help to but realize why he kissed her last night, in fact he wanted to kiss her again, now. "Sasuke" She said waking him from his thoughts.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, you looked spaced out or something"

"Oh"

"Do you…remember anything from last night?" She asked blushing.

"Yeah" he answered making direct eye contact with her.

"Oh, okay" She said barely audible as her eyes locked with Sasuke's.

The room became silent and Sasuke's face came closer to hers and she met him half way as their lips contracted. The kiss only lasted a few moments as they pulled away surprised.

End of chapter 6,

Finally, I updated! Sorry for the lazyness!


	7. Running in the Rain

Chapter 7

Sakura woke up to Sasuke's warmth surrounding her and she sighed, this was the fourth time this week that they had slept together, it was odd, both of them making silly excuses as to why they needed to sleep together when in the end they both knew why, they just refused to admit to the other how much they missed them and how comforting the warmth of someone is when you've never felt it before.

Sakura moved Sasuke's arms slightly, and stood up "5 more minutes" Sasuke asked grabbing her hand.

"No, I'm going to make breakfast" She said.

He looked up at her and their eyes met she looked at his eyes and she could tell he was trying to persuade her to lay back down. She shook her head and continued to walk away.

"Not so fast" he said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her back to the bed.

She yelped, "Sasuke!" she said surprised.

"What?" He asked as they landed on the bed.

She turned her head to see a smug smirk on his face. "Jerk" she murmured jokingly as she attempted to get up once again, He sighed "Fine", his arms released her and she got out of bed.

Sakura entered the kitchen and started to cook an omelet, she continued to cook another omelet and found herself singing. Sasuke, who heard her singing and smelled food stood at the door way and watched, amazed, up until Sakura spun around to set the omelets on the table and almost dropped the dishes. She cursed under her breath "Why didn't you say something?"

"I got distracted" He said as he took a seat in the chair.

She got them something to drink and joined him. "The omelet's good" He commented taking another bite.

"Thanks" She said.

It got silent and Sasuke finished his omelet "We don't have any work today, you want to do something?" He asked.

"Sure" she answered "What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I guess we could walk around"

"Okay, I'll go get ready" she said as she put her dish in the sink.

Sasuke sat on the couch waiting for Sakura who had claimed 15 minutes ago that she needed 5 more minutes to get ready. He sighed; it seemed as if females always needed more time to get dressed "I'm ready to go!" Sakura said as she ran from the hallway wearing a tank top and shorts.

They walked down the street and had to stop occasionally so Sakura could talk to people she knew. "You know everybody" he said as they left from talking to the sixth person she knew, "Sorry" She said laughing.

"You want to get some coffee?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure" She said as they walked in.

When they got in Sasuke ordered a black coffee and Sakura ordered a strawberry frappicino, "What does black coffee taste like?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Here" He said handing it over to her.

She held it in her hands and sipped a small bit, as soon as the taste came in contact with her tongue her face scrunched up, Sasuke chuckled, "I have no idea how you drink that" She said handing him back his cup.

"I don't know how you drink that" He said pointing to her frappicino.

"Mine tastes better than that" He said.

"Try it" She insisted.

He took the cold cup hesitantly and sipped a small bit from her straw. "It's too sweet" He complained.

"You never did like sweets" She said as her eyes softened and she spaced out.

"Sakura" He said.

"Oh, sorry" She apologized "You want to walk around?"

"Sure" He said getting up taking his coffee with him.

They walked and conversed with each other not even noticing the gray clouds suspended above them in the sky as they went further and further from Sasuke's house.

"What?" Sakura said as she felt a drop of water fall on her skin.

She looked up and Sasuke did the same, "We might want to leave" He said.

"Yeah" She said "and we might want to run", she went in the direction of the house and started to run "Try to keep up, okay?" she joked.

He ran after her and before they knew it the rain came down, pouring in large drops of water. They kept going until they made it to the house and tried to dry "I'm soaked" Sakura said as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"You and me both" He said as he took off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, is it making you uncomfortable?" He said teasing her as he lifted his shirt up slower.

"No" She said embarrassed.

"Okay" He said as he threw the shirt to the ground and shook his head, in a motion that made him look like he belonged in an episode of bay watch. After finishing he looked over at Sakura who tried to look as if she could care less, which didn't work because he could see the pink that resided on her cheeks.

He then watched as she started to lift her tank top off her stomach, "Why are you taking your tank top off?" He asked.

"Oh, is it making you uncomfortable?" She asked smirking at him and watching his face turn red "Just kidding!" She said pulling her tank top back on.

"Very funny, I'm going to go in and get some towels to dry off with" Sasuke said.

She nodded and waited until Sasuke came out with a few towels, she wrapped up her hair and put the towel around her body and undressed herself underneath, keeping her underwear on. Sasuke looked over at her to see her carrying her damp clothing and his heart sped up at the thought that Sakura wasn't wearing much clothing under that towel, "Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, if I keep my clothes on I'll catch a cold" She answered, noticing how uncomfortable he was feeling.

"Oh" he said, _**'Do something' **__'Why would I do something?'__** 'A girl in a towel is standing in front of you and you're not going to do anything?' **__'That's right' _then, just seconds later Sakura slipped on some water and fell toward him. She clung to him and he held her, "Sorry" she apologized looking up at him.

"It's fine" He said looking back down at her.

She steadied herself and walked into the house walking slow, careful not to slip. Sasuke watched her "Do you want me to carry you?" He asked "It'd be a lot faster"

"If you don't mind" She answered.

Sasuke carefully lifted her up and carried her bridal style through the house which made her blood rush to her face, "You okay?" he asked as he looked down at her with a smug smirk.

"I'm fine" she said looking away from him.

He entered her room and set her down on her bed. "Thank you" she said.

"You're welcome" He said leaving.

He closed the door and she feel back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.


	8. Chapter 8

It was morning and Sakura woke up in her own bed, she sat up and yawned and went to Sasuke's bed room to wake him up. "Sasuke, wake up" She said knocking on the door.

It was silent, she opened the door to see Sasuke sprawled out over the bed, still asleep.

She walked up next to his bed and bent down close to his face, then she blew air into his ear. Sasuke's eyes shot right open, "good morning" she greeted smiling.

"...Morning" Sasuke said back sitting up in his bed.

Half an hour had passed and Sasuke and Sakura were both dressed and ready to go. While they were walking Sakura tried to strike up conversation "So, almost done with your punishment, huh?"

"Hn" He said, not really giving a real answer.

"Soon we'll be back to our normal lives... Weird..." She said talking to herself more than Sasuke.

"Who said I'm letting you leave?" He joked.

She looked over at him and smiled, truth is she really didn't have any reason that she wanted to go home, and she actually liked living with Sasuke, for the most part.

Nine hours had passed and Sasuke and Sakura were home. "I'm so tired" Sakura said crashing on the couch.

"Me too" Sasuke said "Move over" He said going down on the same couch as Sakura.

"We're not both going to fit, silly" She said moving over.

He picked her up and laid down with her in his arms "See, we both fit" He said, smirking at her.

She looked at him, and they caught each others eyes. They remained quiet, and started to slowly inch closer. Then, as they were about kiss, Sakura grabbed a couch pillow and hit him in the side of the face. "It's on" Sasuke said smirking, reaching for a pillow of his own.

Sakura got off of him and positioned herself, ready for what was about to come. Sasuke came at her, pillow in hand, and hit her on her on her upper thigh. She hit him back and they continued, often making competitive remarks that didn't mean anything. They found themselves moving further from the living room, down the hallway until Sakura hit they end of it. "Looks like I've got you cornered" Sasuke said dropping his pillow, putting his hands on the wall next to Sakura's head.

Sakura dropped her pillow also, "I guess you got me" she said, admitting defeat.

"I guess I did" He said leaning in.

Sakura met him halfway, and they collided. She rested her hands on Sasuke's shoulders and Sasuke held her face in his hands. The kiss, steadily went from lips to tongue and they moved through the hall and into Sasuke's room where Sakura leapt up and wrapped her legs around Sasuke. He gently laid her down on the bed and that's when they pulled away to breathe. Sakura laid there hands over her mouth breathing heavily with a blush creeping over her face. "Sasuke...?" Sakura said surprised.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I can't do this" She said.

"Huh?" He asked looking at her, confused.

She sat up and looked him in the eyes, "I can't just do this because it's convenient, I want it to be because we like each other..."

"You know me better than that..." Sasuke said sitting the bed next to her "I do like you, I like you a lot"

She rested her head on his shoulders, "I like you too, Sasuke".

He kissed her on the forehead and rested his head on top of hers "Good".


	9. You Don't Have To Leave

Chapter 9

It was finally the day, Sakura was packing away her things and Sasuke came in and sat on her bed, which had already been stripped of the sheets, comforter and pillows that were once on it. "You don't have to pack everything up" He said.

"Well, how am I supposed to live at home if I don't have clothes, sheets, pillows, and a comforter?" She asked dubiously.

"You could live here" He answered.

She looked at him and sighed "I couldn't".

"Why not?" He said.

"Just not now, I think we need to live apart for a while. I want to spend time with you though"

"Okay" He briefly said, as continued to watch her things go into her suit case and leave the room empty and dull like it once was before she came.

She had everything put away and he grabbed what he could as they walked to Sakura's place.

"Thanks" Sakura said as Sasuke walked up the stairs with her things.

"You're welcome" He said setting her things on the ground.

"So, you want to stay for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know, I'm looking pretty busy for tonight..." He said sarcastically.

"Really? Well, that's too bad..." She said joining in his sarcasim.

"I mean, since it's you though, I could cancel"

"How wonderful!" She said enthusiastically in a sarcastic tone "That means you can help me unpack and make dinner!"

"Yay..."

She handed him her sheets and comforter to put on her bed while she unpacked her clothes and other items. After they finished they went down stairs and got dinner ready.

"So, are you going to miss me?" Sasuke asked as they were cleaning up the table that they just ate dinner on.

"You wish" she joked "You might die without me though, do you even know how to cook?"

"That's why you live so close" He said "I'll just come over for dinner"

"You're ridiculous" She said laughing at him.

"Maybe" he said smirking at her.

She caught his eye and smiled back at him. "Well, it looks like I should be getting home" Sasuke said glancing at the clock.

"Oh, yeah..." She said looking at the clock that read 9:30.

They walked to her front door and she walked with him outside where they stood there, silent and still. "...Bye" she said as she leaned against the wall arms crossed to keep her warm.

He nodded and wondered if he should kiss her or something, seeing as she still stood there. "Night" he said taking a step toward her.

He was about to go in for a kiss, but she beat him to it. It was a quick peak, but as soon as they pulled apart they went back for more. "Maybe you could just stay over tonight... If you leave this late you could get hurt or-" She said when they parted, before getting cut off.

"Sure" he interrupted.

They went inside and Sakura told him to wait down stairs while she went up stairs to change into her pajamas. She came back down holding pillows and a blanket. "Here" she said handing him what she was holding.

"Am I sleeping on the couch?" He asked.

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor" she said.

"That's bad for my back..." Sasuke said.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, your bed is pretty big..."

She raised a brow at him, and started to walk up stairs. "Is that a yes?" He asked.

She looked back at him and nodded and that's when he came upstairs and swooped her up. "Sasuke!" she said giggling as he walked her through her door.

He set her down on her bed, and stripped down to his boxers, she eyed him, like any girl would if someone like Sasuke Uchiha was half naked in their bedroom. After he threw his clothes on the ground he climbed into bed and laid down on his side. "Well?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to stop looking at me like that?"

Her face started to heat up, but she kept her cool "Like what?"

"Like you want me" he said getting closer to her.

She turned away, trying to hide how embarrassed she was, but he moved in and she could feel him breathing on her neck. He sat up, brushed her hair back, and whispered in her ear "Good night"

She almost felt like jell-o as his voice tickled the tiny hairs in her ears, "Sasuke..." She whispered.

"Hm?" He asked.

She turned around "Could we ever go out on a date?" She asked.

"Haven't we before?" He asked.

"Not really" She said.

"Okay, we'll go on a date, just tell me when" He said.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand as she drifted off to sleep, and he too fell asleep.

When Sakura woke up in the morning they were in the same position that they had been in before they feel asleep, gently she slid her hand from Sasuke's and went down stairs to make herself some tea and breakfast. She started to think how it was going to be from now on, back where she lived and Sasuke back where he lived. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she heated up water and pour cereal.

Sasuke's eyes blinked open and he looked around Sakura's room, his eyes then focused on the picture of him, Sakura and Naruto from when they were younger. He began to think about how Sakura had changed so much from then, and how he has changed too, and how odd it would have been to think him and Sakura would be like they were now. He laid in bed for a while longer then went down stairs to see Sakura sitting on the couch sipping on tea as she watched T.V. "Good morning" She greeted.

"Morning" He said back.

"There's milk in the fridge and cereal on the counter" She said as he walked toward the kitchen.

"You really out did yourself this morning" he said pouring himself a bowl.

"I always do" She joked.

He joined her on the couch cereal in hand "You could have put on a shirt" she said.

"I thought you liked this" he said putting his hand to his abs.

Her eyes rolled, and she was glad Sasuke was joking, "Mhm, sure I do"

They sat there in silence, not the uncomfortable kind, but the kind that people who knew each other well enough could sit through for hours.

End of chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed. Also, I love reading reviews, like, a lot, haha, so even if its just a 'Great chapter' or something it still is appreciated, and suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
